This invention is a product or device for holding prescription or non-prescription pills, capsules, or other medicinals and, in addition, serving as a convenient daily reminder to the user to take or dispense the medicinal at prescribed periodic intervals.
Previously, pill boxes or compartmental containers have been used for these purposes. The present invention is an effective alternative to these products, and is particularly suited for holding bottle-shaped plastic containers or miniature vials containing measured doses of eye-drops which must be applied at periodic intervals.